


Let Me In

by fireflystiles (cuddlehazz)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Lydia Martin Loves Stiles Stilinski, Nightmares, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Feels, Stiles Stilinski Loves Lydia Martin, Stiles lets Lydia in, Stiles notices everything, Stiles writes, but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz/pseuds/fireflystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Nogitsune, Stiles tries everything to stop the nightmares from plaguing him each night but nothing works. Then Stiles starts to write and Lydia starts to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

The nightmares kept invading his mind every night even after the Nogitsune turned to dust. He tried everything; herbs, pills, even exercise for god sake. Nothing worked. During the time of the Nogitsune he wrote mostly repetitive words, but he wrote and it helped. 

He couldn’t handle anything anymore. He was so tired. He didn’t eat. He didn’t sleep. He didn’t talk, unless he had to. He wasn’t Stiles. He was a cold tired shell. His exhaustion became so normal that people stopped asking him if he was okay, how he slept, if he needed anything. They stopped asking. The worried glances of his friends became permanent. His dad took more and more shifts. The Sheriff couldn’t even recognize his son.

Stiles started to write.

He wrote down everything he went through up until that thing possessed him. When he woke up from a nightmare he would write, once he was done repeatedly counting his fingers.

Eventually it got the point where he didn’t even need to count he just wrote. He wrote what he was thinking, his nightmares, and what went on in his head during the day. His reality blended. He stopped caring so much if his nightmares were real because he knew now what was real and what wasn’t. He was in his own reality all the time. He accepted his nightmares. He couldn’t escape having them but he could get them off his chest without putting them on someone else by writing. 

Stiles wrote every detail of his dreams, of his day, of the people around him.

He had never been so focused.

Stiles' backpack was full of notebooks. He always had one with him wherever he went. They became a security blanket for him. He would write in class, at lunch, anywhere and everywhere. But he never let anyone read what he wrote. It was his and his alone. 

The others got mad at him, snapping that he wasn’t even paying attention to them. They didn’t know that it was actually the complete opposite of that. He heard, noticed, took note of everything.

The pack was still so worried about Stiles. They failed to notice that he was actually getting better all on his own. Well not all of them. Lydia was always watching.

Lydia followed him home one day and invited herself into his house. She didn’t talk just went to his room. 

Once there she found stacks of notebooks. _Stacks._

She stood on the doorway staring into the room. 

“You weren’t supposed to see this.” Stiles anxiously says as he tries to get her out of his room, to get the door closed.

“Can I see them?” Lydia asked wanting nothing more than to help Stiles.

“No!” Stiles all but screamed at Lydia looking at her with wide eyes.

Lydia didn’t back down she turned to him and hugged him. “I just want to help Stiles. Please let me in.” Lydia didn’t mean just his room. 

They hugged for longer than necessary, but eventually Lydia felt Stiles nod. Lydia grabbed Stiles hand and led him into the room. “Show me.”

“Uh okay” Stiles paused trying to figure out if this was real or not. He didn’t have any extra fingers. He really wanted to write right now. He moved to the left side of his room and pointed to a very tall stack, “It starts here. Bottom to top then continues well over” Stiles gestured wildly around his room.

“May I?” Lydia asks already kneeling next to the pile Stiles pointed to.

“Uh sure. Yeah. Um. Okay.” This couldn’t be real; Stiles couldn’t believe this was real. Stiles needed to write. He gave one last fleeting glance to Lydia, who was pulling at the notebooks and opening the first one, before he sat at his desk and pulled out his current notebook. 

Stiles wrote. He kept writing until he heard Lydia sniffle. When he looked over he realized it was dark out. How much time passed? Stiles immediately thought he was losing time again, but Lydia was still here. Lydia.

Stiles got up and walked over to him. She looked up with tears in her eyes. “I never knew you noticed so much.”

“I notice everything.” Stiles replied shakily, “even then. Before.”

“Thank you for letting me read this Stiles. Thank you for letting me in” Lydia said as she got up and hugged him again.

The next day went the same as the last Lydia followed him this time going right to the notebook she left off on and made herself comfortable. 

A few hours later she left. 

It became a thing they did. Their thing. 

Sometimes they would talk. Sometimes do homework. Mostly Lydia would read and Stiles would write. 

It became a routine for them. Lydia would ask questions every once in a while and they talked. Stiles started to open up to her. The pack noticed that Stiles was doing better.

The routine stuck for weeks. 

One day Lydia came in but instead of grabbing a notebook and getting comfy on Stiles bed she perched at the edge of it looking anxious. “So, I want to ask you something.”

“Okay.” Stiles said as he turned his deck chair to look at her. 

“How would you feel if we or you or… if your notebooks were condensed?” 

“Condensed?” Stiles asked confusedly.

“I mean if we turned them into books and maybe publish them.” Lydia rushed out. 

“Why? Who the hell would read this? I don’t even know why you are reading them.” Stiles stood up and started pacing. 

“Stiles, I want to help you. You have no idea how good of a writer you are.” Lydia wasn’t doing this right. “I am reading this because I care so much about you Stiles and I just want to know you.”

“I--” Stiles tried to interrupt.

“No, just you are such a good writer. We could do it together. Change the names and you could pick what goes into the books, how personal you want to get. I already talked to everyone else they think it is a great idea. They want to help you. We love you. I love you.” Lydia confessed.

Stiles stares wide eyed at her, jaw slack because what. Lydia just. “Lydia, I have never stopped loving you.” And it was true. So damn true. 

Stiles stopped pacing and Lydia walked over to him putting her head on his chest. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you the way you noticed me, but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay.” Stiles was just so blown away. This was not how he expected today to go. “Lydia you are my anchor, my favorite thing to write about, you tether me.” 

“Will you help me put together the books?” Stiles tentatively asked Lydia. 

“Of course.” Lydia replied kissing his cheek before pulling away. “We can start whenever you want.”

“I want the pack to be a part of it.” Stiles said with determination. 

“I think they will love that.” Lydia replied with a watery smile, it was the first time Stiles invited others though his wall. 

“We’ll start tomorrow; we can talk to everyone at lunch because right now I really want to kiss you.” So he does.

**One Year Later**

“So I called a pack meeting because I have something for you guys,” Stiles announced to the pack. He nodded to Lydia who started handing out a bag to everyone. 

Lydia leaned into Stiles and they watched the pack open their bags. “Thank you for letting me in.” Lydia whispered to Stiles.

“Thank you for wanting in.” Stiles replied leaning down to kiss Lydia. 

Inside was the first book of three in the Teen Wolf series.

The book became a best seller as did the series.

**Author's Note:**

> The nightmares on only mentioned not graphic at all.  
> I'm in love with the idea of Post-Nogitsune Stiles being that fact was completely ignored in the show.


End file.
